New Beginnings
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Alois x Naveen story. (Michaelis family) Returning to the events at the.end e Royal Family, We take a closer look at how Alois met Naveen and their relationship from the start


Alois examined his new outfit in the mirror. A sense of pride filled him as he straightened his blue jacket.

"This is so exciting, yes it is." Mey-Rin cried. "A party for us."

"Yes, but keep in mind that there are still rules and you must behave in a way befitting a servant of the royal family. You will not do anything to disgrace our masters this evening. Remember you are going in front of every noble family in Hell and good impressions are of the utmost importance. Just because you have proven yourselves to be quite brave and loyal does not give you any excuses." Cynna said sternly.

"Yes, Sir!" The Phantomhive staff replied in unison. Alois shook his head. Cynna cleared his throat, moving to stand before the group.

"Everyone to your places, the king will be calling for us any moment. Alois, you are directly behind me and the others shall follow you. Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, do take care when making your way inside, I'll have no buffoonery today."

"But you already said-"

"Once never gets through to you three," the yellow eyed demon sighed. "I constantly feel as if I must be a broken record." Alois drew in a breath, his nervousness seemed to be taking over as the Devil addressed the crowd.

"Don't be nervous, Boy." The butler patted Alois's shoulder. "This is your moment. You've all stood before him already, do you not recall?"

"I do, it's just.. He's a bit scary isn't he?" Cynna chuckled.

"Indeed, the devil is quite intimidating to those who view him from outside, but it's when he opens the door to you that you begin to see the difference. That is not to say he isn't to be feared and respected. You saved members of the royal family, to him, that makes you worthy of his respect as well." The blond demon nodded.

"Keep our customs in mind and all should go well. Each and every one of you have my gratitude for all you've done and I am proud to present you to his majesty and our Queen as the heroes you have all become." Seconds after Cynna gave his speech, a short female demon appeared from the doorway.

"We are ready for you." She announced softly.

"Thank you Tani." Cynna said, turning back to the group. "Follow me please, straight line, eyes forward, absolutely no slouching, do not look anyone directly in the eyes and most importantly, speak only if spoken to. " Alois had decided immediately that he would look for Hannah and Luca in the audience, if anyone could calm his nerves, it would be his family.

They entered the room which was lined with tall black, wooden chairs on either side of the room, creating a path down the middle as they walked down the crimson carpet that had been laid out for just such an occasion. Demons stood at the seats in silence, all at once bowing their heads in respect for the group.

Directly in front of them, the devil and his mate sat upon their thrones, Sebastian and Ciel at their side, all wearing their crowns. Alois couldn't help but smile faintly as he noticed the cradles and little Evian peering into them lovingly. The little prince grinned, making soft bitting motions in his mother's arms. Alois glanced around but could not see his family. It wasn't until they neared the royal family that Luca appeared waving silently with Hannah. He smiled back at them as he past. Cynna turned to them quickly .

"This is where you kneel." He instructed. The group obeyed, Alois caught sight of a trio standing off to the side also in blue. The younger demon stood with his eyes cast downward,unlike his companions who stared straight ahead.

The clacking of the devil's feet reached Alois' ears and his heart pounded in his ears when he realized the king had stopped directly in front of him. He found himself staring down at the king's hooves.

"Today I find myself in the presence of a remarkable group." The deep voice echoed through the room.

"From the beginning of time, the royal family has employed only the most loyal demons in high standing. Perhaps the highest honor that can be bestowed upon such demons,who carry within them bravery beyond what is expected of each and every one of you,unwavering loyalty,and a strong sense of duty...only those chosen few are offered the great honor of becoming the royal guard. Having said this, I say to you all that I welcome each of the demons kneeling at my feet. For they have proven themselves worthy of the honor of joining the ranks of the royal guard!" The audience applauded.

The king held up his massive hands and the room fell silent.

"Each one of you at my feet will shortly be asked to make a vow, a sacred promise to fulfill your duty no matter the peril, regardless of harm or threat to yourselves, should you agree, your priority will lie with my youngest son, his mate and of course their demonlings. You have been personally selected by my son and his mate to receive this should consider it an honor to serve your future king and help to ensure the safety of the royal line. There is one among you, I have been told, who despite his past, the deep pain and betrayal they were forced to endure, overcame these obstacles,he went on to prove his loyalty again and again. Today, I acknowledge the hardships suffered and commend him for all he has become. Alois Trancy, rise." Stunned, Alois glanced at Cynna,who nodded.

Alois did as he was told, his eyes cast downward as he stood silently.

"Lift your head,Alois, your king speaks to you." Slowly, the teen looked up. The devil's clawed hand took hold of his face, forcing their eyes to meet. Alois stared into the burning red eyes silently. Hannah gasped, readying herself to move forward but was stopped by the demons surrounding her.

Sebastian slowly rose from his throne,moving to stand next to his father.

"Alois Trancy, for your extraordinary bravery, I hold you in high respect. You may look upon the royal family without fear, I invite you to hold eye contact with your king and speak freely." The devil released him.

" remain standing. " Sebastian said. "For acting as a shield for my family,I owe you a great deal. I offer one wish to you,you may have all the time you need to think of something. In addition to this, you no longer bow to us. My Ciel and I welcome you into our home and into our lives." Alois smiled.

"Thank you." He said softly. The devil cleared his throat.

"Now I ask you,are you prepared to take your vow?"

" I am, Majesty. "

"You will make this promise to my son and his mate." The king stepped aside,allowing Sebastian to take his place.

"As you're well aware, my Ciel is still recovering from the arrival of our twins. He still needs rest. Therefore, you will stand before me." Alois nodded .

"Of course,I understand."

" good. Do you swear to now and forever to be at the service of the royal family, to protect the demonlings primarily, to carry out the tasks delegated to you and to act as a shield in times of dangerdanger, the correct response is either yes, your highness or no your highness. " Sebastian explained.

"Yes, Your Highness." The blond demon replied.

"So you swear to aid in our endeavors,whatever they may be. To uphold the honor bestowed upon you,to give your life if you must?"

" Yes, your Highness. My life belongs to your family. "

"Excellent. I welcome you into our service." Evian shrieked excitedly,reaching out to Alois, who smiled at the child.

"You may approach my mate and children. " Sebastian said. Alois thanked him and made his way to Ciel. The Prince offered the one year old to his friend. Evian rested his head on Alois' shoulder.

"Hello,little one." Evian 's tiny hand grasped his new light blue jacket.

"My." He said softly.

"You can sit down if you like,I don't have an extra chair, but you can sit with the children." Ciel offered.

" Thanks. How are you feeling? "

"Not great. I'm slowly getting there but I have a while to go. "

"Good."

" you're coming to the celebration upstairs,aren't you? "

"I wouldn't miss it. I wanted to say thank you,for everything and for doing this. I appreciate the chance." Ciel nodded.

" you earned this. You are not the person you once were. You and I have changed. I trust you with my children,you saved their lives and mine. That alone is not short of incredible. As soon as my staff are sworn in, we'll be moving to the castle this could be a little while, can you help me with the twins if they wake up, it's still really painful to move. " Alois happily agreed and sat down to wait, wondering what adventures may await him.


End file.
